Elisabeth Delmas
Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas is a mean, conceited, spoiled and "popular" student at Kadic. She often pesters Team Lyoko, most of the time to win Ulrich or Odd's affections. However, it seems that her actions toward Team Lyoko is an attempt to gain attention and respect from them, as she admits in Holiday in the Fog, much to her tearfulness. She is also the daughter of Jean-Pierre Delmas, the principal of Kadic, the boarding school she attends and lives in. She even has her own room there. Description Not much is known about Sissi's family except that her mother is apparently still alive (according to interviews by head writer Sophie Decroisette), but she is not mentioned or seen at any point, if any, in the series. Sissi is approximately 13 years of age, and is currently in the eighth grade at Kadic Academy (though she was in the seventh during the first two seasons). As revealed by her father's "eighteen-month advance on her allowance" line in Echoes, her family is most likely very rich (similar to Ulrich's family). This can be verified by her dorm room, which has various things like a shag rug, a pricey computer, a dressing room-styled stage mirror, her designer clothes, her beauty supplies, and even a boom-box. Sissi is basically and usually depicted as a typical spoiled rich girl; a vain braggart, snob, and brat who likes to flaunt her outer beauty and wealth to other people, in this case other Kadic Academy schoolchildren. At school, she is often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate around fellow schoolchildren (escpecially Milly), but she softens a bit during XANA's attacks on the school. However, she too is very childlike, as she admits to Herb in Attack of the Zombies that she still sleeps with Niny, her stuffed moose (she admitted this in an attempt to prove that she wasn't a zombie, but Herb didn't believe her). Sissi's voice is very high and girlish. She often whines and yells at her father when she wants something like a party or if she wants to speak to him about something (she usually rushes into his office without knocking in the latter), but can soften her tone just a bit in times of valiance, as seen in Satellite, for instance. As far as her school life is concerned, Sissi is often depicted as a bully and all-around prissy diva (but not vandalistic and too rude). Among the other schoolchildren, she especially verbally abuses the Lyoko Warriors, particularly Yumi, Ulrich's crush, as well as Ulrich himself in some if not most respects. He doesn't have a loving opinion of her because of her crass behavior toward him. Her two "friends" are Herb and Nicholas, who follow her around and usually just stand there unless Sissi tells them to follow her. Herb actually is in love with Sissi, he even modeled his robot, the Iron Sissi, after her, but she doesn't seem to notice, and only reincorporates his feelings for her in life and death situations, that is, during XANA attacks. It is also assumed she has feelings for Odd, and vice-versa, as seen in various episodes, such as Deja Vu. She is sometimes even the target of the attacks, be it primary or secondary. In Claustrophobia, it is shown she flirts with Theo, but Herb's intervention, and a time reversion, prevents a romantic relationship. The show has never presented her home life at any point, leaving some fans free to make guesses at what her home life is like. Being the daughter of the school principal grants Sissi being "powerful" at Kadic, since she can convince her father to let her and other people get away with things that they normally wouldn't, though there are a few exceptions. Team Lyoko has often had to rely on her as either a distraction or a tool of manipulation over the principal. Possibly the only time when she could not convince her father to do something was in Satellite, when he banned the use of cell phones, and did not permit Sissi to get hers back, to which, in retaliation, she started a protest to bring them back by force, showing clear defiance of her father's despotic wishes. Sissi is often portrayed as the primary antihero, the foil to Team Lyoko's plans, and the "brat"/"snob" that all school-related works of fiction have. Nevertheless, she has various talents that sometimes benefit (or counterbenefit) Team Lyoko's wishes. It seems that Sissi wants to be an actress when she grows up, as she was scheduled to play a part in James Finson's film in End of Take and was the star (and director) of Romeo and Juliet in Laughing Fit. She also is very good at controlling the actions of other people, silencing the entire school in Teddygozilla and the science class in Amnesia, as well as constantly manipulating the actions of Herb and Nicholas. She can also operate computers to a certain extent, as seen in Ultimatum when she controlled the Supercomputer during a XANA attack. Ulrich hates Sissi in the first season. An example of this would be in Zero Gravity Zone, where he orders her to keep silent because her talking was getting on his nerves. In the second season, he grows more tolerant and even friendly toward her, even voluntarily joining her for activities such as in Is Anybody Out There?, and by the fourth season he is always politer about his rejections of her romantic advances rather than rude and blunt about it. She, on a few occasions at best, often considers Team Lyoko to be "inferiors" or "losers", even considering Ulrich to be as such too. She even considers Herb and Nicholas to be as such, even though they are the only ones who care about her (or what she thinks, for that matter). In actuality, this is likely a way of coping with her own inferiority complex, as she has had many people dismiss her for her lack of intelligence even before she started acting mean. Sissi claims also to be a master of fashion and is the self-proclaimed "prettiest girl" at Kadic (which she affirms often, often striking a pose or flipping her hair to prove it). The clothes she wears are always "in", as hinted by Tamiya in Big Bug, and she changes them accordingly. A simulation of Sissi in Ghost Channel wore a yellow shirt because yellow was "the in color that year". However, the design of her shirt rarely changes; she almost always can be seen wearing a crop top with some sort of design on the front of it; hearts and stars are the two seen. She also has a dressing table and tons of cosmetics and beauty supplies in her room, plus a closet full of clothes that she never wears in the show itself. She also showers frequently, as stated by Sissi herself in Unchartered Territory (she refers to herself as a "beautiful flower" that must be "watered" every day). She was temporarily ousted from this mindset when Brynja, her Icelandic pen-pal, arrived and got all the boys at Kadic crazy over her and not Miss Delmas herself. Some fans see her as a candidate Lyoko Warrior, even writing fanfics with her as a warrior. As a matter of fact, she refused to come when Ulrich invited her to come with him to Lyoko. Maybe she lost Ulrich's heart in the same time. However, her fighting abilities, if any, are far below William's or Yumi's, so Yumi in XANA Awakens and William in Double Trouble were better choices. Still, one can never tell by appearances. Sissi became Editor in Chief of the Kadic News Crew in William Returns, though her methods of reporting eventually drive Milly and Tamiya to quit the paper for a while. Although Sissi is usually against the Lyoko Warriors, she appears to want to be a part of their group. Also, Odd appears to be her love interest as sometimes it has been shown that she has deep feelings for him and not Ulrich. For example, in Deja Vu, both Odd and Sissy were paired up on internet dating (although they never revealed it to each other). And in Bad Connection, Odd usually humiliates Sissi in his films, although this time he described her as a "beautiful butterfly" emerging from a coccoon. In Echoes, Odd says to Sissi that "school is so boring without her". In Echoes, Sissi was invited as a friend by the team as Lyoko was going to be destroyed and no more secrets would be available for her to find. Trivia *She is Yumi's rival, thus the foil to William. *Sissi states at the end of Kadic Bombshell that she has a cousin, and in Holiday in the Fog she mentions her paternal grandparents. *Sissi reveals in the CL comic Yumi, Subdigitals Groupie that she took dance lessons when she was six years old, as well as piano and singing lessons when she was five years old; she also has had photos taken of her for catalogs. Delmas, Elisabeth